User blog:Ruffman1/APOCALYPSE RISING 8 STEPS TO BECOME A SURVIVOR NOT DEAD MEAT
1.STEALTH- i say u should always stay away from bandits if u dont want to see none because if they see if it a lock to lock eye combat mode and soo u dont wanna die with your good items and things u just got from killing someone or somebody soo another thing is blend in if u blend in no one will see u and u may kill the person if u want too ;3. 2.hunger and thirst-it what we all need and we all do in life soo dont carry lots of food cause i need primary ammo and sidearm ammo but here my may for organizing your things like ill have guns,ammo,food,and e{tc} and soo ill get 3 food and 4 drinks that 7 plus like 6 ammo for primary tht 13 and 3 ammo for sidearm and tht 16 and soo u got 3 spaces ill say 2 bloodbags and a painkiller for combat. 3.Your surrounding-keep your surrounding clear like i would want you to check to see if someone behind or zombies around you cause if u dont that mean GAME OVER for you and mabey your team and NEVER I MEAN NEVER USE FIRST PERSON CAUSE U SEE WHT IN FRONT NOT IN BACK SOO USE THIRD PERSON. 4.Combat 1 on 1 or etc-LOOK Here we not gonna act like noobs and combat logg cause tht mean you are a ##### and that mean a weakling FIGHT LIKE A MAN IF IT LIKE 3 OR MORE BANDITS Hide but if it like 2 noobs MURDER THEM LIKE U DO IN COD OR SOME XBOX OR PS3 GAMES and another move around dont move in one spot because tht mean easy kill and more loot for them. 5.Grouping or betraying-watch your group to see who leave cause you'll know who gonna or not soo dont do tht if i was you and if they does do tht look at who leaving and try to kill them they may betray you or u can by leaving and saying i gtg and BOMM POW POP POP POP!!! U got loot ;3. 6.making a rank-when come to groups we make rank on who leader or this or that ill say if thr 4 a team 2 groups of 2 and they could be this or scout or a auto man whtever rank you might want and if someone leader dont always believe wht to do cause we all make mistakes one day or another soo TALK OUT AND SAY BOSS OR LEADER No im srry but not tht way or this way Plus get some new gear and share some things soo they wont be mad and look at you saying see u made me die and';l' and OMFG COME ON MAN ADGFADSFDSFSDGGSDSG AND RAGEE ;3 Always help and never leave a person behind. 7. ZOMBIES-ZOMBIES WE KNOW THEY ARE EVREYWHERE BUT UK WE GOT TO GO AROUND OR CHARGE IF U GOT ENOUGH AMMO DONT USE YOUR PRIMARY THT ONLY FOR COMBAT AND PEOPLE ONLY and if a zombie charging at you try to trick the zombie and u can run away and boom safe and sound and use some melee if u good at sword fighting using melee is like tht. 8.Finally guns and ammo-We need guns to survive cause if we dont we die quicker and lose always soo always find any gun any gun if u like it and u dont keep guns unless u like it we upgrade guns to become better and wont lose and says'YOU ARE DEAD' and get at least 5 mags for primary gun and or 4 for sidearm and always combine cause u might lose mags and gain more from that and get more space after that soo That all for now and see a video next time showing you how i play when im in apocalypse rising Category:Blog posts